Mind Games
by Willow95
Summary: This is my first R/S fic so please be nice. Read and you'll fnd out what it's about :P OK don't count the rating it's safe. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

Starfire was in her room playing with her alien pet Silkie. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep because of the nightmare she kept having. In her nightmare she always saw Robin, on the floor in a pond of blood dead and she was the one who had killed him. She decided not to dwell on it and get out for some fresh air. She slowly got out of her bed and headed for the roof. The roof was always her favourite place to stay and clear her mind. Once she was on the roof she sat down on the ledge and looked over the City. She stayed there for about an hour and when she was about to go back downstairs she heard someone from behind her. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Robin.

"Hello friend Robin. Why are you up at this late of an hour?" she asked him

"Nightmares" he said. Lately Robin was having nightmares and he kept loosing sleep over them. He wouldn't tell anyone what they where about because he didn't wan to 'worry' them. "What about you?" he asked her as he sat down where Starfire once was. She slowly sat down next to him and sighed a heavy sigh.

"I have been having these night of a mares" she said

"Wanna talk about them?" he asked her as he looked at her

"No. It's ok friend Robin. I'll be ok but I can't say the same thing about you. Want to talk about them? I'm here for you Robin" she told him as she looked into his eyes, as much as she could with the mask covering them.

"Um… Star I don't want to worry you" he told her. She merely nodded and looked back at the City. When he saw the sadness in her eyes he spoke up "These nightmares always start at the Tower. You where fighting us and you kept telling us to help you. It always ended up by all of the others being unconscious and you and me battling" he said the best he could do. She nodded her head a yes and looked back at the City.

"Robin you do not have to worry. I will never be against you. I am part of this team. You are my family" she told him. 

"Thanks Star" he said. After a couple of more minutes of looking at the Coty they had to protect they decided to head back to bed. "Come on Starfire. It's getting chilly up here. Let's get back to our rooms" he told her. She slowly got up and followed Robin back to her room. When they reached her room she bid him goodnight and closed the door behind her. She quickly got under the covers and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. 

**The next morning**

Starfire was woken up from her slumber by Beast Boy yelling. She sleepily got out of her bed and got a nice hot relaxing shower. Once she got her shower she dried herself and got dressed in human clothes Raven had gotten when they had gone to The Mall of Shopping. She had on dark black jeans and a purple shirt with a small heart in the middle with black sandals. She let her long red hair wet and flowing feely on her back. After she got ready she headed for the Kitchen to get some breakfast. When she arrived there she saw Raven meditating in her usual spot, Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing on what to cook for breakfast and Robin was sitting on the sofa reading. When she walked inside everyone looked at her and their jaws dropped. 

"Star what are you wearing?" asked Cyborg

"Well the clothes of the humans. I've decided to wear them. They are very comfortable" Star explained as she headed to the table and grabbed an apple and started eating it. 

"Well you look nice" said Robin with a small smile

"Thank you" she said with a blush. When she was about to take another bit the alarm came off. They quickly looked at Robin and he quickly looked at the monitor. They saw Slade bots stealing money from a bank.

"Come on Titans" Robin said as they headed for the garage. Robin quickly got out the R Cycle and left on it. Starfire and Raven flew while Cyborg and Beast Boy left with the T Car. When they arrived at the scene they saw the Slade bots stealing money and causing havoc. "TITANS GO!" yelled Robin as everyone charged at them. Unfortunately for Starfire she choose to fight the real Slade.

"Hello little alien" he said with a smirk as he blocked a hit from her. "Can't wait till you join me my dear" he said causing Starfire to stop hitting him.

"W…What are you t…talking about?" she asked him 

"You'll find out soon my pet" he said as he hit her in the chest with his leg. She slowly fell to the floor and hit her head painfully on the ground. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was Slade picking her up and carrying her somewhere she will soon find out where.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys. That was the first chap, hope you liked it. Pls leave a review and be nice cuz this is my first story about Teen Titans. Pls tell me if I said the right name for the car and can you please tell me what the vehicle's Robin rides on is called?

Amber


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

It had been over a week since the day Starfire was kidnapped by Slade. Everyone would go out to look for her bright and early in the morning, but they always came back empty handed. Robin was always out trying to find her but it was to no avail. It was a Sunday night and everyone had just came back from the search party for Starfire. Robin was exhausted because he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Beast Boy

"I don't know" said Robin defeated

"Come on guys we better get some sleep. We're gonna need it tomorrow" said Raven in her gloomy voice. They all slowly nodded and went to their separate rooms except for Robin.

"I think I'm gonna stay up for a few more hours. I need to clear my head" he said as he headed to the one place where it was always quite. The Roof. Once he reached it he sat down on the edge and overlooked the City. After a few hours he decided that it would be best to get some rest. When he was about to head for the door he saw a swish of red hair from behind. He quickly spun around and came face to face with Starfire. His jaw dropped when he saw what she looked like. She had on dark black jeans, a black shirt which had a huge skull on it and black converse. He also noted that she had put black high lights in her hair and that she had dark eye liner on.

"Star where have you been? Are you ok? What are you wearing?" he asked her

"I have been out. Yes, I'm great and I'm wearing human clothes" she said plainly. He noticed that her voice was somehow different and that she had improved in her vocabulary. 

"What do you mean out? We have been searching for you all week after Slade had kidnapped you" he exclaimed

"Listen Robin, I'm very tired and I want to get some shut eye. So night" she said as she walked down the stairs and headed for her room leaving a confused Robin behind.

**The Next Morning**

Starfire was the first one to wake up. She quickly changed into grey sweat pants and a black tank top and headed for the training room. When she reached it she started hitting the punching bag with all of her strength almost making it hit the other side of the wall. After about an hour of hitting the punching bag she was all sweaty and thirsty so she quickly left and headed for the Kitchen to find Robin there sitting on a chair and staring into place. When he heard her come in he looked up and smiled at her. The only thing she did was glare at him while opening the Fridge to get some cold water. 

"Star what's up with you?" he asked her

"Nothing" she told him plainly as she sat down in front of him and started playing with her nails

"Where have you been? Did Slade do anything to you?" he asked her

"I told you last night. I've been out and no, Slade didn't do anything to me. Actually he just talked to me and showed me the bright side of things. I wanna leave the Teen Titans" she said the same time the others came through the door.

"What?" asked BB as he walked over to them followed by the others "When did you find her? And why didn't you tell me?" asked Beast Boy once he reached them

"I found her on the Roof last night and I didn't tell you because you where asleep" Robin said

"What is she talking about leaving the Teen Titans?" asked Raven

"I'm here you know. I want to leave the Teen Titans. I'm getting bored here and I'm tired of saving this God damn town and get nothin out of it" Starfire hissed as she stood up and left for her room. When she was out of sight everyone turned there attention to Robin and started asking him questions at the same time.

"You can't let her leave" 

"Is she ok?"

"When did she come back?"

"STOP" Yelled Robin over everyone making them shut up. "I don't know what's going on with Starfire but she says that she's fine. If she wants to leave then she cane leave. I can't do nothing about it" Robin said as he looked at the floor. When he saw that Cyborg was going to open his mouth he got up, angry as ever, and left for his room. 

Meanwhile Starfire had just gotten a nice hot shower and she got dressed in a black mini skirt and a white tank top on top with the black converse. She quickly put her hair in a high pony tail and started packing her stuff. Once she was ready she got out her communicator and held it in one hand while on the other hand she held her suitcase. She quickly left her room and headed for the Common Room. When she reached it she saw BB, Raven and Cyborg talking on the sofa. As she walked through the door they all looked up and rushed over to her. When they reached her BB and Cyborg gave her a bone crushing hug. 

"Guys I need to breath here" she said as she started to get red from the lack of oxygen. They quickly let go and gave her an apologeticall look.

"We're gonna miss you Star" BB said 

"Yeah. Be careful out there little lady" said Cyborg

"Don't worry I will" she said

"Star where are you going to stay?" Raven asked

"You'll find out soon" she said with a smirk "Bye guys and say bye to Robin for me" she said as she headed through the front door with an evil smirk placed on but not before putting her communicator on the sofa.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hey guys. That was the second chap, hope you liked it. Pls leave a review and sorry cuz it was short. 

Amber


	3. Chapter 3

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 3: Preparing **

After Starfire had left she had picked up her suitcase and flew to where her new home would be next. She flew right through the water fall and came face to face with a metal door. She slowly got her feet back on the ground, put her suitcase down and knocked on the door three times. A moment later the door slide open to find Red X there looking at her.

"Took you long enough" he said as he grabbed her suitcase and went back inside followed by Starfire. She kept following him until they reached a door where it had her new name on it written in black bold letters. Deadstar. "This is your room. I'll go and tell Slade that you're here" he said as he put down her suitcase and headed down the corridor. She slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw. It was a large room and the walls where all painted black. The bed was a king seized and it had green sheets with black pillows. The Carpet was also green. She noticed she had a small desk at the corner with a black Computer on it. The room had a nice view over looking the City she would now, want to destroy. Deadstar also saw that she had a door that probably led to the bathroom. A few feet away from her bed she had a very big wardrobe. 

She quickly picked up her suitcase and started unpacking her stuff. After half an hour she was unpacked and ready. When she was about to go out of her room, the door slid open and there stood Slade.

"Great you're here. Deadstar I want you to go and train in our training room. You will have to train one hour a day at which time you want. When I see that you are ready you will be able to join me and Red X in the field" he told her as she slowly nodded her head a yes.

"I'll go and train right now" she said "But first I need to change" she told him. He slowly nodded and left her alone in the room to change. After a few minutes she was wearing grey baggy shorts and a plain white T Shirt with her runners. **(When I say Dead I'll be referring to Star)** Dead quickly went out of her room and started looking for the Training room but couldn't find it. When she was about to give up she saw Red X slowly walking up to her with training gear and with no mask on. She looked closely at him and noticed that he was a lot like Robin. He had dark jet black hair that was kinda long. He was very build and tall. The only thing that caught her attention was that his eyes where icy blue that where cold. _Hmm. He is kinda hot._ She thought to herself with a smirk once he reached her. 

"Like what you see?" he asked her as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Oh shut it Red" she said with a glare. 

"Fine but you know you want me" he said with a grin. She quickly punched him in the arm hard, making him wince. "Boy you really need to get into shape" he told her "Come on I'll show you the training room" he said

"Where is it? I've been searching for it" she asked him

"Right behind you sweet cheeks" he said as he opened a door from behind her and went in followed by a fuming Dead. After an hour of training Dead came out all sweaty followed by a laughing Red X. "Can't believe you fell on the last coarse. Your ass was up in the air and by the way it was a very nice looking ass" he said with a laugh earning a small smile from Dead. 

A few months had passed and Deadstar had always trained for an hour with Red X. They slowly became friends and looked out for each other. Slade had told them not to get too close but they didn't care about him. Red X and Dead where like a brother and a sister now. It was a Friday night and Dead was on her bed laying on her stomach reading a book while listening to some low music. She was disturbed from her book by someone coming inside her room. When she looked up she saw Red X looking down at her with a smirk.

"Ever heard of knocking? And what why are you so dressed up?" she asked him as she noticed what he was wearing. He had on dark jeans that he let them very low on his ass showing his black underwear, **(Not a tong) **a white shirt that had on _'Sexy Devil' _written on it in black letters and he had on a pair of black runners for shoes. His hair was spiked up as usual.

"Well that's because we are going to a club tonight and yes I've heard about it but found it useless when you could just walk right in" he said with a smirk

"What?" she asked him confused "You know that Slade forbid us to go out till I'm 'ready'" she said

"Since when did you obey the rules and do what other people tell you to do?" he asked her

"Hmm. When I was a goody two choose" she said as she rolled her eyes. "Fine I'm in. Give me a few minutes to get ready" she said as she waited for him to leave. "Well get out" she said as she got up and put her hands on her hips

"Nah. I'll stay here" he said with a smirk

"Fine" she said as she got her things and went into her bathroom and making sure to lock it. After many minutes Dead was ready and dressed. She had on a low black skirt with small chains put on, at one end to the other, a purple tank top with black letters on it and black combat boots that reached her knees. **(I am real horrible at this. Pls give me suggestions for clothes but make sure they are black) **Dead let her hair fall down on her back so it made her look sexier. For make up she put on dark black eyeliner and transparent lip gloss. She quickly got out of her bathroom and saw Red X sitting on her bed staring at the opposite wall looking very bored.

"Took ya long enough" he grumbled

"A girl needs her time. Let's go" she said as she opened her window and flew out. "Need a lift?" she asked him. He only shook his head a no and jumped off the ledge. She thought that he would die because it was very high but he still landed on his feet without a scratch. She quickly flew over to him and landed on her feet. "You ok?" she asked him

"Yeah" he said with a nod. "Come on. We're riding in my car" he said as he pressed a button and a black car showed up. They quickly got in it and drove to the Club.

**Meanwhile:**

Robin was in his room staring at a picture of him and Starfire when his door slid open. When he looked up he saw BB, Cyborg and Raven there wearing normal clothes. 

"Where are you guys going?" he asked them as he got off his bed

"We and you are going to a Club tonight, so get ready" Cyborg said

"What? I don't feel like going besides we have to keep an eye on the City" he told them

"Oh come on Rob. This is only for one night and the City can wait. If something will happen we'll find out. So please come on Robin. I'm sick and tired of being stuck here everyday and just play games" said BB in a desperate voice

"I hate to say it but Beast Boy is right. We need to relax" said Raven in her same old gloomy voice. After a minute or two of thinking Robin nodded his head a yes.

"Fine but just for today" he told them

"YESS" yelled BB as Cyborg yelled 'Buya' 

"Get ready. We will be in the common room waiting for you" said Raven as they disappeared in a dark bubble. Once they where gone, Robin got his things and got a hot shower. When he was finished he got dressed in a pair of dark faded jeans, a black fitting shirt that had an Ace on it with black converse. He as usual kept his hair spiked up and to cover his eyes he wore black sunglasses. After, he went to the Common Room to find the others there sitting on the couch.

"Come on guys. We better go" Robin said as he got out the front door followed by the others. What they didn't know was that they where going to meet an old friend. 

**End of Chapter 3**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave a review and tell me some clothes cuz I don't know how to explain any.

Amber


	4. Chapter 4

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 4: The Club**

Deadstar had just entered the Club and noticed that she had gone there once with her sister. The Club was huge. It had a huge dance floor in the middle, at the front there was a stage where people could go up there and sing, boots at the side and a small bar a few feet away from the dance floor. She quickly walked further into the dance club and sat down on a booth followed closely by Red X.

"Ok Dead we're gonna need a name so too pretend that were normal kk?" he asked her

"Yeah sure. My Earth name is Kory" she told him

"Cool. I'm Xavier" he told her "Be right back. I'll get us some drinks" he told her. After a few minutes he came back with two beers. She quickly took it and drank it in one gulp. 

"This is really good. I'm gonna get another one. Give me money" she told him as she got up

"What? Pay for it yourself" he told her

"Fine but then I'll tell Slade that you forced me to come with you and then you'll…" she said with a smirk as she saw him open his mouth

"Oh ok. Here" he said as he handed her the money. Se slowly took the money and went to buy another one. On her way there she saw a gang entering the club. When she looked harder she noticed that they where her old friends. The first one who saw her was Robin and his mouth opened wide at the sight of her. She quickly gave a smirk at his direction and ordered her drink. After that she went back to the booth. "You know Kor, you should really sing tonight" he told her

"What? There is no way" she said as she shook her head a no

"Oh come on Kor. You have a wonderful voice. I heard you sing in your room. Please please please" he kept on saying till he finally gave up

"Fine I'll do it" she said as she made her way onto the stage. Once she was on it she grabbed the mic and started talking in it. "Hey guys. I am going to sing for ya'll so hope you like it. This is my first time and I hope I won't make you laugh. This song is called U and Ur hand written by your's truly" she said with a smirk as she looked at the others. She quickly gave the instructions to the band and they started playing.

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cat fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see**

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

When she was finished singing the crowd was yelling madly and the others had their jaws dropped to the floor. She slowly got off the stage and went over to Red X who had a smile on.

"Nice" he told her

"Thanks. Come on let's dance" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. They spend a lot of hours dancing on the dance floor, goofing around and getting into fights with other people. When it was getting late Dead decided to head back home. Red wanted to stay longer so she let him. When she was outside she took of into the air but stopped when she heard a woman scream from an ally way. She quickly flew over to where she heard a scream and saw a young woman being grabbed by three man.

"Hey leave her alone" Dead yelled as she walked over to them

"Why hello little girl. Have you come to join the party?" one of them asked as he moved closer

"Don't come near me you asshole. Leave her alone and pick on someone your own size" she said with a glare. He only took a step further but that was the closest he could get, because she send a green beam towards him. He went flying to the nearest wall unconscious. When the others saw her they coward back and ran away from her. "You ok?" she asked the woman

"Y… yes" she said shakily. Deadstar only nodded and took of fin the air with one thought in mind. _Why did I save her?_ What she didn't know was an old friend was watching her closely with a small smile on his face.

**End of Chapter 4**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave a review. Also that song is called U and Ur hand by Pink.

Amber


	5. Chapter 5

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 5: The Robbery**

Deadstar was high in the air flying around the Park. She couldn't get the image of that frightened woman out of her mind. She didn't know why she had saved her. After all she had to destroy the City and kill people not help them. Dead slowly got back onto the ground and sat down on a bench. She was thinking about Robin and how she had left him when she heard someone call for her. When she got off the bench and turned around she saw him.

"Speak of the devil" she whispered as looked up and saw Robin. 

"Star…" he said but was cut off by Dead

"My name isn't Starfire anymore. It's Deadstar" she told him as she looked at him

"Oh" he said. After minutes of uncomfortable silence Robin spoke up. "Why did you leave?" he asked her

"I was tired of being there. I was tired of saving the City and not a thank you was heard from anyone. I was tired of being ignored by you. I was tired of being laughed at just because I'm an alien. I am tired of being here. I just want to leave" she said as she glared at him. "I want to die. I hate being here where I am not wanted and to make this City pay I will destroy it" she said 

"Star I never ignored you" he said

"Robin don't lie. I am now your enemy and you have to kill me or be killed. I won't let you pass because you _where once _my friend. From now on I am your enemy and you will have to fight me" she said as she looked into his eyes as much as she could.

"I am sorry that you think that but I am not going to kill you. You mean something to me" he said

"Have it your way Robin but I will kill you when I have the chance. Bye Robin see you in battle" she said as she flew away with tears in her eyes. When she was in her room she started crying. She cried for herself, she cried for Robin and she cried about the decision she made. After many minutes of crying she finally calmed down. Dead slowly whipped away her tears and got under the covers. The last thought before she fell asleep was _I'm sorry Robin._

**The next morning**

Deadstar woke up by the sound of someone knocking. She slowly got up and dragged her body over to the door. When she opened it she saw Red X there.

"£What is it? I was sleeping" she grumbled

"Slade wants to talk to you" he told her.

"Now?" she asked

"Yes now" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. When they reached his office Red slowly knocked and awaited for the signal.

"You may enter" Slade said from the other side. They slowly went inside and saw Slade sitting on his chair looking up at them. "You may leave Red X." he told him. Red X quickly nodded his head and left Deadstar alone with Slade. "You may be wondering why I brought you here so early in the morning am I right?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Well I believe that you are ready to go on missions with me and Red X. I told Red X to help you train here and make you feel _comfortable. _Now in your room you will find your new outfit for when we need to go on missions. I want you to wear it and meet up with Red X outside. Your first assignment is to rob a jewellery shop. That will be a test. Now go on" he instructed. She quickly nodded her head and left for her room. When she reached it she saw her new outfit on her bed. She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was the same outfit she had with the Teen Titans but it was all black. On her belt she had a huge red S written on it. She slowly brushed her hair and after she was ready she met up with Red X. She saw him there with his outfit and mask on. 

"Great you're ready. Come on lets go. You fly I'll run" he told her as he started running. She quickly took off after him. Not long after they reached the jewellery shop. They quickly got inside and looked around. There where people buying things. She looked over at Red and he nodded his head a yes. "This is a stick up. Get down on the floor and you won't be hurt" Red X yelled causing screams from the women. Dead quickly got out her bag and started filling the bag with jewellery. When she saw a guard trying to call for back up she blasted his communicator away.

"You try that again and you'll be dead" she said as her eyes started to glow bright green. After a few minutes the door opened and she saw the Titans looking at her in shock.

"Star what are you doing?" asked BB

"I am not Starfire anymore. You can call me Deadstar and what I am doing here is obvious but I know that your brain is the size of a peanut but let me explain. I'm here to rob this shop and if you stand in my way I will kill you" she said with a smirk.

"Come on Dead let's go" said Red X as he ran to the door but was blocked by Cyborg

"You're not going anywhere" he told him as he crossed his arms

"Cyborg get away from our exit and I won't hurt you" Deadstar warned

"Sorry I can't do that and I know you wouldn't do that" he told her as he looked into her eyes

"I'm sorry but you asked for it" she said as she punched him sending him flying through the wall. She quickly grabbed her bag and flew off followed by Red X. When she looked back down she saw them looking up at her with a shock in there eyes. She quickly shook her head and continued on her way.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hey guys that was chap 5 hope you liked it. Pls leave a review.

Amber


	6. Chapter 6

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 6: Breaking in**

Deadstar had just arrived in her room and she was feeling guilty as ever. She didn't want to hurt the others, she just wanted to get away from them. All of a sudden she didn't want to stay with Slade and help him. She wanted to go back to them.

"No. This is where I belong" she said as she grabbed her head trying to stop the pain that started coming out of nowhere. Dead slowly made her way to the bed and laid down on it. She slowly closed her eyes and strange images started popping in her mind. It was the day that she had fought Slade. She was in an old basement strapped to a bed. She saw Slade make her drink something. After that, he grabbed a knife and when he was about to pierce it in her head she shot up in bed. Dead was sweating like hell and she was breathing heavily. _God what happened to me? _She mentally asked herself. She was about to go into the bathroom when she heard a knock on her door. She slowly got up and opened the door to find Red X there.

"Hey Dead. You ok? You look like shit" he asked her as he entered her room.

"Yeah just um… a nightmare" she lied as she closed the door and sat down on the bed next to him. 

"Dead you know you can tell me anything. I won't go tell Slade if you don't want me too" he told her as he looked at her.

"You promise you won't tell?" she asked him. He slowly nodded his head a yes.

"Well after we left the Club I heard a woman scream so I went to where I heard it come from. When I arrived I saw a young woman being cornered by three men. I told them to leave her alone but they didn't listen so I used my powers on one of them. I saved her that night and I don't know why. I'm not supposed to help people. I'm supposed to like watching things like this" she said as she looked back at him

"Dead it's ok. You will get used to this. I know it's though not to help others but you have to if you want to change" he told her

"Red that's not all" she said as she stood up and looked over at him. "Right now my head started to hurt really badly. So I quickly got onto bed and closed my eyes. The things I saw felt like…like they where real. I was in an old basement and I was strapped down on a bed. I saw Slade give me something to drink and it wasn't an ordinary drink. Then I saw him taking out a knife and when he was about to pierce it in my head I shot up in bed sweating like hell and breathing heavily" she said "I don't know what's wrong with me" she said with a sigh as she sat back down.

"Dead you're probably gonna be confused but there is a basement here. It's underground and Slade uses it for experiments. It's actually a Lab" He told her

"Can you show me it?" she asked him

"Dead I don't think that's a good idea" Red X told her

"Please Red. I want to know if what happened was real" she told him. He slowly nodded his head and got up.

"Kk. It's highly protected with Slade bots but I think we can go pass them" he told her. "Come on, let's go now" he told her. They slowly made there way to the basement to find out if what Deadstar saw was real. When they where about to open it they heard someone coming down the stairs. They quickly hid behind some boxes so they wouldn't be seen. When they passed by they ran to the door and tried to open it. "It won't open" he told her

"Stand back Red" she told him. He quickly took a few steps back and watched her. She put her hands on the door and pushed it inside. It quickly fell to the floor but Dead caught it before it hit the ground. "Get in" she told him. Red quickly got inside and waited for her till she put it back where it belonged. Once they where inside Dead looked around. It was the exact place in her 'dream'. The bed stood in the middle of it. She quickly went over to it and touched it. "Red this is the place" she told him. She saw a cupboard in the far corner and she quickly flew over to it and opened it. What she found surprised her. It was the same substance Slade had given her. "Red do you know what this stuff is?" she asked him

"Yeah" he said as he picked one up "These are kind of potions Slade makes. They make the person who is injected by them forget things he wants them too forget. I don't know how he does these things but they always work" he told her

"But what would he want me to forget?" she asked herself

"Maybe he wanted you to forget what he had done to you" he told her

"Yeah think you're right. Come on let's look around maybe we can find more things" she told him. They spent hours searching the basement but they didn't find anything useful. At one o'clock in the morning they retired to their separate rooms. Dead quickly got a shower and after she was cleaned she got dressed in a pair of baggy grey shorts and a black tank top. She slowly got under the covers and tried to figure out what Slade had done to her. The only thing she could come up with was that he somehow wanted her to join him. The last thought in her mind before she fell asleep was _What did he do to me? _

**End of Chapter 6 **

Hey guys, that was Chap 6 hope you liked it. Pls leave a review.

Amber


	7. Chapter 7

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 7: Drugged**

It had been three days since the day Deadstar and Red X had broken inside the Lab. Red X was in his dark room and he couldn't stop worrying about Dead. She was like his little sister to him and he wanted to help her in any way he could. He quickly got off his bed and made his way over to Dead's room. Red slowly knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. Not long after Dead opened the door looking very tired.

"Red what are you doing here? It's six in the morning" she asked him with a yawn

"Dead do you really wanna go back to the Teen Titans" he asked her

"Well… um… Yeah I guess I do" she said "What's this all about?" she asked him

"I just wanna know" he told her as he left, leaving a very confused Deadstar behind. He quickly got out of the front door and got inside his car making his way over to the one place he never thought he would go for help. After a few minutes he was at the front door of the Teen Titans building. He quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. When he looked up he saw Beast Boy looking at him with an open mouth.

"You better tell me…" BB said as he changed into an animal but was stopped by Red X

"Calm down. I'm here for help" he told him

"W…what?" he asked him

"I said I'm here for help. I need to talk to you guys about Dead I mean Star" Red told him

"How do I know that you're not gonna kill us all when I let you in?" he asked him

"Fine. I'll cuff my hands if it helps" he told him as he got out his handcuffs and put them "Now can I come in?" he asked him

"Yeah but don't try anything funny" he warned as he let him pass. When Red X got into the living room everyone looked at him in shock. 

"What is he doing here?" yelled Robin as he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to them

"Easy Robin" said BB. "He's here for help. He said he has something to tell us about Starfire" he told him

"What do you know about her?" Robin asked him

"I know a lot more about her then you do that's for sure" Red X said with a smirk. When Robin heard what he said he punched Red X straight in the face "Ok I deserved that" Red said as he wiped his mouth.

"Listen you better tell us what you know or I'll send you flying out of here" Raven said as she walked over to them

"Okay. Deadstar is staying with me and Slade. She is working with us. Three days ago she had a strange dream and it was about Slade doing something to her when he had kidnapped her. She was in a basement which we have the same replica off in our place. So we searched it and found out that it was the same one in her supposed dream. She wants to come back to you but apart from Slade something is holding her back" he told them

"You sure she…she wants to come back?" asked Cyborg

"Yeah. She told me so herself" Red told them 

"Tell her… we're always gonna be there for her" said Robin

"Kk. I have to go now" he told them "Can you take these of off me?" he asked. Raven slowly lifted her hands and they where gone. When he was about to leave Robin stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked him

"I am doing this because I care about her. She is like a sister to me. I'll do anything for her" he said before he disappeared. 

**Back at the Hide Out:**

Deadstar was in the Training Room punching furiously onto the punching bag. Not long after she got tired, so she sat down onto the bench and drank some cold water. She slowly closed her eyes and relaxed a bit. Dead was having strange feelings. She wanted to go back to the Titans and yet she wanted to stay with Red X. She quickly got up and made her way over to where Slade stayed most of the time. When she entered she saw him sitting on a couch and drinking some wine, while looking at the burning fire.

"Slade" she said as she bowed down. When he heard her voice he got up and walked over to her.

"What is it Deadstar?" he asked her as she got up and looked at him

"I…I want to go back to the Teen Titans" she told him as she averted her gaze. She was expecting a yell, something but not what he did next.

"Sure. You can leave tomorrow morning" he told her with a small smile. 

"Y…you're l…letting me… go?" she asked him confused

"Why of course. I would never let anyone stay here by force. Now go on to your room it's quite late and you need you rest" he told her

"Kk. Night Slade" she told him as she bowed her had and leaved very happy. 

When she arrived in her room she got a shower, got dressed in her clothes and crawled under the bed. When her head hit the bed she instantly fell in a dreamless sleep. At midnight Deadstar woke up to a sound coming from her bathroom. When she was about to get up someone grabbed her and pushed her on the bed. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. Dead saw him getting a needle from his pocket and putting near her arm. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it was to no avail. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the man smirk at her and leave.

**End of Chapter 7**

Hey guys. That was chap 7 hope you liked it. Pls leave a review.

Amber


	8. Chapter 8

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 8: I love you**

Deadstar woke up with an evil smile on her face. She didn't remember anything from last night but she didn't care. Dead had the sudden urge to go out and piss off the Titans. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed in her outfit. After that she headed for Slade's office. When she arrived she saw him there at his desk looking at the monitor.

"What's wrong Deadstar?" he asked her

"I was wondering if there would be another mission for me. I have this sudden urge to piss off Boy Blunder" she said with a smirk

"Ahh. I see" he said as he put his hands together. "I was going to tell you soon but I guess I could tell you now. The Titans have something that I want. It is a sword which has the power to take over Earth. I want it. It is your mission to go there tomorrow night and steal it. Make sure that you dispose those who step in your way" he told her with his smirk. She slowly nodded her head a yes and got out of there. She was about to enter her room when someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her in a room. When she looked up she saw Red X there looking down at her.

"Hey Dead. Listen get dressed and meet me outside in ten minutes" he told her

"Why?" she asked him

"Well I have entered you in a contest" he told her

"What type of contest?" she asked him not sure she wanted to know the answer

"It's a singing contest" he told her

"What? Why in the hell did you enter me?" she shrieked

"Well I knew you would say no but I wanted you to sing. Please, please, please it would make me really happy" he told her

"Fine I'll do it but why did you want to do this?" she asked him

"Well there is this guy and he said that his girl is better then mine so I told him let's compete on it" he told her

"You're girl?" she asked him

"Well you see here I kinda said that you where my girlfriend" he told her as he avoided her gaze. He waited for a yell, a punch a kick something but not what she did next.

"Kk. I'll go and get ready boyfriend. See ya in a few" she said with an evil smirk on her face as she kissed him on the cheek and left leaving him open mouthed. She quickly headed to her room and got a shower, got dressed and headed outside. When he saw her his jaw dropped. She had tight black fitting jeans that showed off her curves, a red shirt that showed her pierced belly button and white flip flops. "Come on boyfriend. I have the sudden urge to sing" she told him as she walked over to his car and climbed in. Once he was over the shook he got into the car and drove to where they had to go.

After half an hour they arrived at the beach. They saw a huge park on the middle and people talking all around. They slowly got out of the car and made their way over to the people.

"Okay that guy over there is the one I told you about. Pretend that your… your…" he said but was cut off by Dead

"Girlfriend. Ok if you want it to seem like I'm your girl get your hand around my waist" she told him as she grabbed his arm and put it around her waist. When he saw where it was his cheeks gave off a light pink colour. 

"Hey look who's here" said the guy "I see this is your girl. She ain't that bad" he said. When Red heard what he said he tightened his grip on Dead.

"Can't say the same for you though" Dead said with a smirk. 

"Kory this is Jason. Jason this is _my _girlfriend Kory Anders" Red told them

"Nice meeting you. This here is my girlfriend" he said as he showed them a blond girl from behind him. The first thought that came over Dead when she saw her was _Bitch._ She was wearing a very short miniskirt with a red Tank top that was too small for her.

"Hi. So this is the girl I'm competing with? She doesn't look like she can sing" she asked as she glared at Kory

"Well let me show you what I'm made off bitch. See ya" Kory said as she made her way over to the sea followed by a smirking Xavier. They spend hours talking and dancing until it was nine o'clock and Kory had to perform. 

"Hey guys. Today there will be three teens competing. The first one up is Richard Grayson" yelled a buff guy. When Kory looked up her jaw dropped. She saw Robin making his way over to the stage. 

"Hi. My name is Richard and this is my first time singing. This song is called Just wanna be with you and is dedicated to a very special person to me." he said as he looked over at Kory while singing

**Monday night, and I feel so low,  
I count the hours, but they go so slow.  
I know the sound of your voice, can save my soul.  
City lights, the streets are gold.  
Looked down my window to the world below.  
Move so fast, but it feels so cold  
And I am all alone,  
Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind,  
Baby, just give me a sign.**

And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you.  
(Be with you)  
And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.  
Wanna be with you...

I can't sleep, I'm up all night.  
Through these tears, I try to smile.  
I know, the touch of your hand, can save my life.  
But don't let me down, come to me now,  
I got to be with you some how.

And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you.  
(Be with you)  
And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.  
(Be with you)  
Wanna be with you.

Don't let me down,  
Come to me now.  
I got to be with you some how.  
And now that you're gone,  
Who am I without you now?

I can't go on, I just wanna be with you.  
And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you.  
(Be with you)  
And I can't go on,  
I wanna be with you...  
(Be with you)  
Wanna be with you...

(Now that you're gone)  
Just wanna be with you...  
And I can't go on,  
I wanna be with you.  
Oh...  
Just wanna be with you, just wanna be with you. (Fade)

When he finished singing everyone was cheering for him. Kory was left open mouthed because he had a wonderful voice. "Kk. That was Richard and next up is Kory Anderson" he said as Kory made her way over to the stage.

"Hey guys. This song is called I hate myself for loosing you" she said as she started to sing

**I****woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore**

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause every time I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything's said?  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you

When she finished singing the crowd where also cheering. She quickly got off the stage and walked over to Xavier. The next singer was the blond bitch. After she finished singing which wasn't that good they had to decide who won.

"Okay everyone. Who thinks Richard should win?" he yelled. Everyone started yelling madly

"Okay who wants Stacy to win?" he asked. A few cheers where heard 

"Okay who wants Kory to win" he yelled as the crown yelled madly. "Guess there is a tie. Kory and Richard now have to sing a song together. If they don't then the winning price goes to Stacy" he said

"I am not going to sing with him" she said to Xavier

"Please Kory." He begged

"Fine" she said with a sigh as she got back onto the stage the same time Richard did. 

"You guys will sing a song Richard wrote" the man said.

"I wrote this a few days ago. It's called Hate that I love you" he said into the mic. Kory looked at the screen and saw the lyrics.

"Okay better keep up Dick" she said with a smirk

"Was gonna say the same thing hun" he told her as the music started playing

**Richard  
Yeaah,  
Heyy, heyy.**

[Kory  
That's how much I love you (yeah),  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah),  
And I can't stand you,  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile,  
And then I like you for a while.

[Both  
No!

[Richard  
But you won't let me,  
You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips,  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset,  
Can't remember what you did.

[Both  
But I hate it!

[Kory  
You know exactly what to do,  
So that I can't stay mad at you for too long,  
That's wrong.

[Both  
But I hate it!

[Richard  
You know exactly how to touch,  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more,  
Said I despise that I adore you.

[Kory  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah),  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you),  
And I hate how much (yeah) I love you boy (ohh),  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so.

[Richard  
Ooh,  
And you completely know the power that you have (the power that you have),  
The only one that makes me laugh.

[Kory  
Sad and it's not fair,  
How you take advantage of the fact that I (I),  
Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy),  
And it just ain't right.

[Richard  
And I hate how much I love you girl,  
I can't stand how much I need you (heyy yeah),  
And I hate how much I love you girl,  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so.

[Both  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me,  
And your kiss will make me weak,  
But no one in this world,  
Knows me the way you know me,  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me-eee.

[Richard  
Yeahhhhh,  
Ohhhh ohhh,  
Oh, yeah.

[Kory  
It's how much I love you (much I need you),  
It's how much I need you (oooh),  
It's how much I love you (ohh),  
It's how much I need you.

[Both  
And I hate that I love you,  
Sooooo!

[Kory  
And I hate how much I love you boy,  
I can't (heeey!) stand how much I (can't stand how much I need you) need you,  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeeah ohh),  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you, no),  
And I hate that I love you so.

[Both  
And I hate that I love you so, so-ooo.

When they finished singing they looked at each other and smiled. "Nice voice" he told her

"I know. You too" she told him as she walked off the stage. 

"Star wait" he yelled as he ran over to her. He grabbed her arm so that she wouldn't leave and made her face him. "Please come back" he pleaded

"Robin I… I can't. I won't. I belong with Slade and Red X" she told him as she looked away. When he heard he made her look at him. Once she looked at him he crashed his lips onto hers. At first she stiffened but then she relaxed into the kiss. She felt his lips grace gently onto her lower lip begging for entrance. Star slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. They kissed passionately until the need of air came over them. When she opened her face she came face to face with a happy Robin.

"I love you" she said but when she realized what she said she put her hands on her mouth. "I…I have to go" she said as she ran away from him. _I can't love him. I have to destroy him. _She thought mentally as a tear fell down her cheek. She saw Red X following her so she quickly took off into the air and flew to the one place she could always clear her mind. The Roof.

**End of Chapter 8**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave a review.

Amber


	9. Chapter 9

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 9: Fight**

It was the night Deadstar had to go and take the sword from the Teen Titans. She was dressed in her black outfit and was flying towards there place with Red X. When they reached it Dead went inside through the secret passage way followed closely buy Red X. After they walked for a few minutes they reached the Common Room. It was highly guarded with cameras and lazars but Dead quickly turned them off using the code. _Guess Blunder Boy didn't think that I would come here again and try to kill them. _She though mentally with a smirk on her face. After she signalled Red X that it was ok for him to pass so he quickly made his way over to her. When they where about to enter a door the alarm went off. Within seconds the Teen Titans where all there in there PJs ready to fight. When they saw who it was there jaws dropped. 

"Hi guys. See you weren't expecting me" she said as she smirked at Robin "Listen I'm only gonna say this once get out of our way or I won't hesitate to kill you" she said as she glared at them

"Star what happened to you?" asked BB

"Nothing. Just saw that it was useless fighting criminals. They will never stop so you know what they say; Can't beat them, Join 'em" she said 

"We can't let you through" Raven said

"Fine" she said as her eyes glowed bright green. She quickly sent blasts at them but they easily dodged them. Dead took on Robin and Raven while Red X took Beast Boy and Cyborg. They spent hours fighting until only Robin and Raven where still conscious. "And then there was two" Dead said as she sent a blast towards Raven knocking her out "Well let me rephrase that. There was only one" she said "Red go and get it I'll fight him off" she told him. He quickly nodded his head and disappeared leaving Dead and Robin alone. 

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her as he blocked a punch she send him

"Because I want to" she told him

"Star you aren't like this. Red told me that you wanted to come back what happened to you?" he asked her. That's when Dead started to feel the pain in her head again. She quickly put her hand on her head and tried to make the pain go away but it got worse. She fell to the floor and let out a shrieking scream. "Star what's happening?" asked Robin concern in his voice as he kneeled down next to her

"I… the pain… won't stop" she said "Robin… help me… Slade keeping… me…force" she said before she passed out in his arms. 

**Days after**

Deadstar woke up by the sound of someone talking. She slowly opened her eyes only to close them again. There was a bright light that was blinding her. Dead tried to open them again until she adjusted her eyes. When she looked around she noticed that she was back in her own room the one at the Titans. When she tried to sit up she was held back buy two very strong arms. 

"Lay back Star" a very familiar voice told her "You've been through enough" said the soft voice of Robin. 

"What happened? How long have I been out?" she asked him

"You've been out for a week. After you collapsed in our hand Red X turned himself in and wanted to help you get better. He found out what Slade had done to you and we helped you get better. Slade put some chip in your head so you would do what he wanted. The headaches you keep having, they where caused because you tried to remember but the potion he gave you held you back" he explained

"Wh… What happened to Red X" she asked him as she looked up at him

"He's locked up here at the Tower." He told her "He's gonna be arrested

"And Slade?" she asked him

"He vanished that night you collapsed" he told her

"Robin please let Red X out. He is like a brother to me. I know he did bad things but he was confused" she begged him

"Star I can't" he said slowly. When she heard what he said she glared at him.

"Get out" she told him

"What?" he asked her confused

"I said get the hell out" she yelled. 

"Star please" he begged

"No. You can do something about it but you won't because he served Slade. I don't ever wanna talk to you so get the hell oput" she said. He looked at her and slowly nodded while he got out of the room leaving a teary eyed Starfire alone.

**End of Chapter 9**

Hey guys. Sorry for the lame chap. Pls leave a review

Amber


	10. Chapter 10

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 10: The End**

Starfire hadn't gotten out of her room for hours. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep so she quickly got out of her bed and went to the one place she knew she would be happy to be. When she arrived at that place she saw a room locked with metal bars. Inside the locked room was Red X. He was slumped in the corner looking at his hands. Star quickly made her way over to the bars and grabbed them with her hands.

"Hey" she said softly once she saw him looking up. He quickly got up and made his way over to her. Once he reached her he hugged her as much as he could with the bars in the way.

"Hey. How've you been?" he asked her as he let her go from the hug.

"Been better. I remember everything now. Thanks for helping me Red" she told him

"Anytime" he said with a small smile

"I'm sorry for getting you locked up but don't worry I'm gonna get you out" she told him "Move back" she instructed. He quickly moved back and watched what she was about to do. She grabbed the bars with both of her hands and pushed them apart. In a few seconds she had spread them apart enough for Red X to pass through.

"Thanks" he told her

"Not a problem. Now come on. I have to get you out of here" she told him. They quickly got out of there and headed for the roof. Once they reached it they saw the most person they didn't want to see up there, looking over the edge. 

"Hi Star. Red X" he told them without turning around 

"How did you know we where here?" she asked him

"The shadows" he told her

"Listen Robin…" said Starfire but was cut off by Robin.

"It's ok. You can let him go" he told her. She quickly ran over to him and hugged him

"Thanks" she told him. He simply nodded and returned the hug. When they broke apart Robin made his way over to Red X.

"You care about her?" he asked him

"Yeah more then you know" Red said

"Ok. I guess you have no other place to go?" asked Robin. All Red X could do was nod his head. "Then you can stay with us" he told him "Would you like becoming one of us?" he asked him as he held out a new communicator

"Y…yeah" said Red X as he got the communicator. 

"KK. You room will be next to Star. You should go there. I think you're tired" Robin said. 

"Thanks" was the only thing Red X said before he went back downstairs. When he was out of sight he turned around to face Starfire.

"Ok I know that you…" he started to say but was cut off by Starfire crashing her lips onto his. At first he was shocked but he quickly recovered from it and started responding to the kiss. Starfire wanted to take it further so she slipped her tongue into his mouth and started battling with his. Robin had slowly put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him while she put her hands around his neck and started playing with his hair. When the kiss ended, to both of their disappointment, they looked into each others eyes. "Remember when you said I love you?" he asked her

"Yeah" she said as she blushed a deep crimson

"You never let me respond to you. I love you too" he said as he pulled her into another loving kiss. They stayed onto the roof, in each others arms, until the sun started to set. "We should get downstairs before they kill Red" he told her as he got up and made his way over to the door. She laughed at his comment and followed him downstairs hand in hand.

**The End**

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got the idea of this story from my dream I had months ago. I always wanted to write it and when I discovered fan fiction I said I started writing it. If you guys ever have dreams like this write them like I did. Pls leave me a last review. Until next time…

Willow95


End file.
